Love and corpses
by twice the rogue
Summary: Grissom is acting distance and Sara begins to get concerned. Is she no longer the same woman she used to be? As for Grissom theres a question at the back of his mind afecting his concerntration.GSR, my first C.S.I fic.
1. Chapter 1

Love and corpses.

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I or it's characters and am not making any money out of them.

Chapter one

Sara's p.o.v

Note: This sort of fits into the middle of the current series (series seven).

The body in front of Sara was barely recognizable as human. It was rare for them to find a body so decomposed, they were usually either fresh or bone. Over the years her nose had got used to the stench, her eyes the sight. The one thing she didn't get used to was the strong taste of rotting flesh in the air that assaulted her vegetarian taste buds. Truthfully it wasn't the rotting pig that made her give up meat but her first three-week corpse the night after. Twenty-one days, add heat, add moisture add insects and animal and human flesh looks the same.

She looked over the mound of rotting flesh, at the face of her boss and lover. He was examining the body with an intense and grave look. Out of respect for the dead and secrecy she tried to remain serious and professional, however she couldn't help it if her heart gave flutter at that look. The intensity of that look reminded her of the one he'd often given her before he'd gentle cup his hand around the back of her neck and gently bring his lips to hers. Unknowingly her lips spread into a smile. He looked up; she waited for the strange remark he always made about a body, that geeky sense of humour she loved so much.

'Sara, start processing the scene with Greg.'

'Uh, okay.' Startled by his unusual sullenness she walked across the bare room. The building was meant to be demolished the following week. A last sweep round the buildings ordered by the demolition team had uncovered the body. The multiple stab marks and lack of blood told them that the man had been stabbed somewhere else and the body dumped here. The place was a likely dump, it was easy to see from the outside that it was empty, the fact it was to be demolished had been told in a local newspaper. It would have been simple to break in, the hardest part would be to carry the body the small distance from the street to the building without being spotted.

The room was carpeted, that was good. Carpets can hold and hide important evidence like fibres and hairs. The light switch might be the best place for fingerprints.

* * *

Sara knocked sharply on the door to Grissoms office; she waited for his easily recognisable voice to shout 'come in.'

She smiled, she'd got a fingerprint from the under side of the door handle. It had found a match on AFIS, which in turn had an address. It was as good a place as any to start. She hadn't really talked to Grissom today; he was already up when she awoke. That wasn't strange; lately he'd lost a lot of sleep over the miniature killer. He was quieter than he usually was after one of his sleepless nights. He'd barely said a word, it worried her slightly, but then he did have a lot on his mind. With serial murders every day that you leave the case unsolved could cost another person their lives. Needless to say it was a lot of pressure. At the scene he seemed to purposely keep her away from him, sending her to fingerprint then to the lab to run fibres. She was hopeful that the break in this case would cheer him up a little.

'Hey Griss.' He looked up from the pictures he was poring over, Sara recognised them as the pictures of a bloody doll from various angles. The miniature murders.

'I got a match on the fingerprints…'

'Sara.' He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh and took his glasses off, holding them in his left hand.

'I'd like to examine these again in peace. Could you tell this to Catharine, please.'

She stared at him. 'Okay then.' She answered reluctantly.

* * *

Sara stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what stared back. A part of her was starting to feel old. Or maybe a part of her was starting to realise she was getting older. Not a pleasant realisation to make, it seemed to her as if her youth had crept away from her whilst she wasn't looking. He eyes showed her all the chances she'd missed, all the things she'd wished for from life left unaccomplished. Was this what Grissom saw when he looked at her? A lifetime of disappointments, a woman beginning to get old. She was no longer that young woman who used to try and make him smile when he was giving lectures. She no longer waited behind after her classmates had left to tease him. Their relationship had changed over the years, mutating, advancing, was it now becoming extinct?

She sighed wearily.

She walked into their bedroom. Grissom was lounging on the bed reading Moby Dick in his blue Hawaiian print pyjamas.

'Gil?'

He looked up at her, his expression unreadable.

'Do I look different to you?'

Grissom looked her slowly up and down. The intensity of his expression when he looked at her sent a shiver down her spine. Not in the good way, he was examining her in the way he'd examine a crucial piece of evidence. Taking in every detail, going over it in his mind. With carefulness, precision, interest and concentration. But not with tenderness.

He hunched his shoulders slightly, gapping for a split second before speaking.

'No?'

Sara wasn't quite sure what to make of the answer. She dejectedly walked to her side of the bed and climbed under the covers. She settled down to lie on her side, once comfortable she turned of the lamp on the bedside table next to her. She heard the rustling of the pages as Grissom closed the book. A slight bump as he placed it on his twin table and the creak of the bed as he moved slightly. Sara could feel his eyes on her.

'Are you alright?' His voice was concerned.

'Fine.'

'Are you sure?'

' Yeah.'

He sighed and she felt the bed beneath her move. He was silent for almost a minute, it reminded her of when he said goodbye to her before going on sabbatical. His fingers meeting each other as he searched for words, only to find the wrong ones.

'Sara?'

She turned to face him, she had to admit, and he looked concerned. Just like when he was saying goodbye he seemed to be searching for words, on cue he placed his fingers together. For the first time since they arrived home she smiled. Just a small smile.

'I feel like there's something wrong.'

She knew it, but it still hurt. Physically. She suddenly couldn't breath; her heart seemed to have stopped. She felt as if this was the end.

'Sara?' Grissom reached out to her his hand brushing her cheek.

'What is it?' He asked. He asked, it was her who should be asking. It was him who said he thought there was something wrong with their relationship. It took her a moment to gather the breath she needed o utter her next words.

'There's something wrong with… with us?'

Grissom raised an eyebrow, his mouth dropping open a little in surprise. Sara was confused; the expression on Grissoms face was not what she expected. He looked as confused and agitated as she felt. It took a few minutes for her to realise that he saw it as a statement and not a question.

'What?'

'I, I don't know.'

'Sara, what do you think is wrong with our relationship?' He sat up as he asked again.

Sara pulled herself up to a sitting position so Grissom wasn't looking down at her.

'You've been acting… distant.'

'Distant?' He truly looked shock. 'Am I being distant?'

Sara was starting to feel a little more comfortable safe in the knowledge that he wasn't purposely pushing her away.

'For the last few weeks. I thought it was just the miniatures, but today, you were more distant than you've ever been.' Grissom was listening patiently. 'I started to think that maybe.' She paused unable to continue, Grissom reached out and took her hand.

'I thought that maybe you didn't want me anymore, that maybe you realised I wasn't the student you used to teach any more.'

'Yes I've been distracted. Mainly by the miniature but I have got something else on my mind. Please don't ask me what, it'll all be settled tomorrow and then you'll know.' Sara stared at him open mouthed for a few moments. He was keeping something from her. What? It must have been something terrible for him to worry so much. She wanted to know what it was, wanted to assure him and share his worries with him, yet he was asking her to wait. To trust him until tomorrow. She didn't really have much of a choice.

'Sara, I know you're not the student I used to teach any more. I love you far more than I ever could back then.' Sara's head snapped up she stared into those cold blue eyes. Cold, how could she have ever thought of those beautiful blue eyes as cold? They showed her so much love and understanding and patience. She just had to stop looking so deeply for it, it was right there on the surface she'd just never seen it before.

'What?' Grissom asked.

'You said you loved me.'

'I do love you Sara.'

She rested her hand on the rough skin of his cheek. Stubble was already starting to grow and she adored the prickly feeling against the soft skin of her palm. She leaned in, her eyes closing split seconds before she felt his lips against her own. It always surprised her that after so long of being together his kiss could still make her heart beat faster in her chest and her breath catch in her throat. He responded to the kiss gently running his tongue along her bottom lip, deepening the kiss until their tongues were lightly playing against each other. As his hand came to rest on her lower back and she moved so she could be closer to him she started to feel just like that wide-eyed young woman giving a smiling flirt to the sexy new lecturer.

Well there it is the first chapter to my first C.S.I. Fic. Please tell me what you think. I would really like people to be brutally honest. Do I continue with this?


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Corpse

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I or any of its characters and do not make a profit out of them. Neither do I own the material on serial killers; it's from several different sources. I am merely quoting them.

Note: Okay, I'm experimenting a little in this story. We've seen Grissom acting strangely and Saras point of view as to why his acting strangely. Now we have a look at Grissoms point of view.

Chapter two: back too the beginning.

Grissom was trying to concentrate on the decomposing body in front of him. A few months ago he would never have had a problem concentrating on a case. But something had changed. Sara. Yes, she hadn't affected him in this way to start with. They'd been a couple for over a year now, it was only in the last month that a nagging question started to build in the back of his mind. It grew larger and louder with each day until he was forced to face it. Sara said she loved him. But did she love him enough?

The smell attacking his nostrils brought him out of his thoughts. He was aware of her closeness, knelling less than a foot and a half away from him. He realised that until his question was answered he would have to keep a suitable distance from her. It was the only way to remain at a level of concentration needed for his profession. However difficult it might be.

He looked up. Sara smiled across at him expectantly. It took a lot of effort to banish this beauty away from him. The only thing that strengthened him was the thought that tomorrow all his agonising would be over. The nagging question in his head would finally be answered. For better or for worse.

'Sara, start processing the scene with Greg.'

The smile disappeared and when she spoke he could read confusion in her voice.

'Uh, okay.'

He watched as she stood up and walked to the other end of the room. He loved the sway of her hips. Sorry Sara, he thought.

* * *

C.S.I.'S follow evidence, not emotion, not motive. This was one of the first things Gil Grissom had learnt from his first job as a C.S.I. The problem was the evidence wasn't leading him anywhere. Three murders, the murderer evolving with each one. Serial killers are creatures of habit; there are always similarities between their murders. The same kind of places. Similar victims, same sex, age, look. Same method of murder. These murders didn't have anything in common.

Grissom had searched his bookshelves, among his old and well used copies of entomology textbooks and other assorted books that had come in useful at sometime in the past was an unused book on simple forensic psychology. He picked it up; it felt strange to be searching for the motives and emotions. It was speculative and still a new science. He started to read.

_The F.B.I categories offenders into two categories organised and disorganised._

It was not hard to tell this murderer was organised.

The features of an organised killer are; High intelligence; socially and sexually competent; maybe a skilled worker; very controlled during crime; living with a partner; mobile, usually owns a car; follows the crime reporting in the newspapers.

Grissom sighed; the book seemed to simplify things too much. It didn't seem like this was going to lead him anywhere. Skilled worker and highly intelligent was obvious. It would take a skilled worker to make these models. As for living with a partner Grissom wasn't sure. He would have guessed that the murderer was introverted. The amount of time and dedication it would have taken to make these models, the amount of obsession, he couldn't believe that this person was living with somebody. He'd have to explore further. He made a mental note too order the materials to make a model. He hoped that this would give him insight into the murderers state of mind. The fact that the killer owned a car didn't help, how many car owners were their in Las Vegas, and the murders hadn't been largely publicised until a few days ago with the third murder.

Irritated Grissom slammed the book down onto his desk. There was a knock at his office door. Grissom sighed, earlier he had signed the case over too Catherine so he could concentrate on the miniatures without being disturbed.

'Come In!'

Sara walked in confidently with a sheet of paper obviously happy at a break in the case she was working on. Grissom felt a sudden irrational annoyance at her, the woman who out of no fault but all her virtues distracted him so much. Tearing away at the professional conduct that he had always upheld and leaving him with vulnerability he had not felt since a child.

'Hey Griss. I got a match on the fingerprints.'

'Sara,' Grissom cut her off. She looked at him with the same mixture of confusion and surprise that she had early on at the scene. He felt a sudden guilt, he shouldn't be annoyed. He scolded himself for feeling awkward the day before he planned on showing her how much he loved her. He couldn't blame her for looking so confused.

'I'd like to examine these again, in peace. Could you tell what ever this is to Catharine, please.' It was half-truth half lies as he did want to examine them in peace but it wasn't likely to happen. He knew the minute she left his mind would be taken over by other considerations.

She stared at him. 'Okay then.' She answered reluctantly. He watched her as she left wondering if she felt hurt at his pushing her away.

* * *

They were both exhausted when they got home. It had been a particularly trying night to Grissom. Hours sat contemplating and examining the miniatures as well as his and Saras relationship had tired him more than a night combing the desert. Sara had jumped straight into the shower; Grissom had luckily been able to shower at work. Grissom changed into his favourite Pyjamas and lounged on the bed thinking.

He was pleased to be back at home, he felt he could now let himself be near to Sara. The day had been hard for him, not because he was away from her but because he was deliberately pushing her away. It was hard and he wondered how he'd managed to do it for so many years. He loved this woman how had he possibly turned her down? It had taken him a while to realise it but he'd caused himself a lot of pain over the years. He was now ready to put that aside and start anew.

He reached into his bedside draw to get the book he was reading Moby Dick. As he removed the beautifully leather bound volume his eyes came to rest on the object underneath. A small insignificant box that could change his life. Smiling he caressed the small black box. The noise of the shower running had stopped. It was a risk as Sara could walk through the door at any moment but Grissom needed to look at it just one more time. He picked it up feeling the soft velvet against his fingertips; flicking it open he gazed at the ring. It was perfect, he could imagine it gracing Saras slim finger. It was a delicate and simple white gold ring, two thin strands crisscrossed each other rising slightly in the centre to knit around a beautiful simply cut diamond. It was her; If Sara were a ring she'd be this ring. It was delicate and intricate with a simple beauty.

He'd planned out how he was going to ask her, at first he thought of taking her out to a meal. Yet for some reason that didn't seem right. If she said yes, it would be one of the most important days of their lives. He wanted it to be memorable, romantic and perfect in every way. The thought had struck him as he was driving to a scene near the end of his shift. The sun was just rising above the horizon, it was a peaceful and gorgeous time of the day and Grissom suddenly realised that nothing could be more romantic than watching the sun come up over the desert with a glass of red wine. He heard the slight footsteps in the bathroom, knowing Sara was coming out he flung the little box into the drawer slamming it. He managed to position himself in a way that made him appear as if he had been laying their reading for sometime.

There was a gentle waft of lavender as the door opened, with a slightly harsher acidic smell of lemon. Grissom knew the lemon was the only thing that got rid of the rotting flesh smell but Sara hated it. She tried to cover it up with the gentler and more feminine lavender. Grissom had found this out after a few weeks of them living together and knowing she hated the smell of lemon he started to try and cover up the smell himself with a mineral, fresh smelling soap.

'Gil?' Her voice was soft yet held a certain sadness to it. Grissom looked up slightly worried.

'Do I look different to you?' He looked her up and down. She stood there in a white silk nightdress that reached to just above the knee. The lamplight added a soft golden tinge to her skin, dark shadows playing across her body. She was breathtaking; he had never seen her look so amazing. The soft goddess glow made her look so much younger than the harsh lights of the lab. He tried to store the image in his memory for all those times in the future he might be separated from her. Suddenly remembering he'd been asked a question he shrugged his shoulders.

'No?' He muttered in an unsure way, not quite remembering what it was she was asking. He realised it must have been the wrong answer as she dejectedly crossed the room and slid into the bed turning her back to him.

'Are you alright?'

'Fine.' Fine in Sara's books usually meant anything but fine.

'Are you sure?'

' Yeah.'

Grissom realised that maybe there was slightly more to her strange mood than him answering a question in an unsatisfactory manner.

He desperately searched for the right words to say. He didn't want them arguing, tomorrow was meant to be perfect. Not overshadowed by arguments.

'Sara?'

She turned to look at him; she looked like she was going to cry and Grissoms heart immediately ached with it. She gave him a small smile as if trying to hide her unhappiness.

'I feel like there's something wrong.' He hoped she would just open up to him. But she looked surprised at his words and even more upset, the tears welled up in her eyes.

'Sara?' Grissom reached out to her his hand brushing her cheek. Don't cry he silently wished. Tell me what's wrong.

'What is it?' He asked.

'There's something wrong with… with us?'

Grissoms heart sank, all his dreams of him and Sara living happily ever after seemed to crash and burn. He hadn't seen this coming as far as he could tell everything was going well with him and Sara. He felt as if they trusted each other completely, as if he was more in love with her everyday. He had thought Sara had felt something close to the same. The only thing that was saving his dream at the moment was the thought that he could possibly put things right.

'What?'

'I, I don't know.' Was she hiding the problem? Was she trying to save his feelings? How did she expect him to put things right is he didn't know what was wrong?

'Sara, what do you think is wrong with our relationship?' He sat up as he asked again.

Sara pulled herself up to a sitting position so Grissom wasn't looking down at her.

'You've been acting… distant.'

'Distant?'

His distancing himself from her did more harm than he'd ever expected it too. It was only for a few days, was that enough to damage a relationship permently?

He wanted to tell her so much why he'd been pushing her away but he was truly afraid he'd do more damage. How could he explain?

'Am I being distant?'

'For the last few weeks. I thought it was just the miniatures, but today, you were more distant than you've ever been. I started to think that maybe.' She stopped talking; a few of the tears fell form he eyes. Grissom truly horrified that he had hurt her took her hand.

'I thought that maybe you didn't want me anymore, that maybe you realised I wasn't the student you used to teach any more.'

Not want her anymore, if Grissom wasn't so concerned worried and guilt ridden he would have laughed at the irony. He looked at her. She wasn't the student he used to teach, she'd grown. She'd become more confident, more mature and definitely more beautiful.

'Yes I've been distracted. Mainly by the miniature but I have got something else on my mind. Please don't ask me what, it'll all be settled tomorrow and then you'll know.' Grissom silently begged that she wouldn't demand to know what was on his mind. He didn't want to propose after this talk, he wanted her to be happy. Perhaps he was clinging onto a lost cause and making things worse, but if he was only going to get married once then he wanted that time to be perfect. Especially for Sara.

He waited anxiously as Sara took in what he said. When she didn't answer he carried on with a frantic speed.

'Sara, I know you're not the student I used to teach any more. I love you far more than I ever could back then.' Sara's head snapped up. She stared at him.

'What?'

'You said you loved me.'

Love, it just slipped out. After months of trying to say it, struggling for the words it was a slip of the tongue that finally let him release his true feelings. It felt fantastic and he wanted to say it again and again. Everyday for the rest of his life.

'I do love you Sara.'

She gave him one of those dazzerling smiles. Her hand came to rest on his cheek; he revelled in the soft warmth of her skin. She leaned in and he gently took her lips with his own. The kiss reminded him of their first, not a year ago but well over a decade ago. At a train station, a quick peck to say goodbye expecting never to see her again. Yet she played on his mind for months and he came to realise he needed to phone her. He felt a slight gasp against his mouth as he ran his tongue against her bottom lip. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be as bad as he thought, and tomorrow would be the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Okay I promise I'm not going to do the rest of the story backtracking to show different points of view. I felt it was needed and I wanted to know if I could get Grissoms character. So tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Love and corpses

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and am not making any profit off of them.

Hi, this chapter has come a little later than planned due to my laptop being a pain in the arse. So, sorry for the wait, hopefully the length will make up for the wait. A corrected ( but unchanged) version of chapter one is now up, chapter two might take a while longer due to impending exams. So on to the story.

Chapter three

Grissom awoke; there was a mass of silken brown locks in front of him. They had been tussled slightly by sleep. He could hear her soft slow breathing. Sedate and peaceful, she had calmed down since they had been together and each had found their own sense of quiet happiness.

Last night Grissom had said he loved her. Came straight out of his comfort zone and said it. As if he'd done it a million times before. God knows he'd thought it a million times before. This morning he was happier than he'd ever been.

* * *

As consciousness began to dawn on Sara the memories of the night before etched themselves on her mind. Happiness that Gil had spoken words she'd longed to hear, yet there was a concern and confusion over his secret that stained the happy moment.

She woke up alone. As the sleepy daze wasted away a sickening worry hit her. She'd never woken up alone. It left her feeling slightly shocked and insecure.

'Grissom!' She shouted trying not to let the concern filter into her voice. She listened intently trying to hear if there was any movement in the lower level of the house. There was a creaking and she looked over to the door to see it slowly open. As it fully swung open she was surprised to see that there was nobody behind it. She pulled herself up to a sitting position; able to see over the end of her bed she gave a small laugh to see their two-year-old boxer. Grissom had come back with him two months back. It was a surprise she'd never expected Grissom to be one for pets. Let alone falling for a stray puppy and taking it in. At first she'd been reluctant to take on the responsibility but after a few hours she'd fallen for those puppy dog eyes. Both the dogs and Grissoms.

They'd spent hour discussing names and finally all three had settled on calling him Wilde after the playwright poet and author Oscar Wilde. It also reflected the pups' nature.

Wilde cocked his ears and slightly tilted his head as if asking her a question.

'Where's that master of yours?' She asked jokingly. Wilde made a small whimpering sound before taking a running jump onto the bed.

'Down! Down! Your not allowed on the bed.' She shouted drumming her hands on the sheets and pointing to the floor. Wilde again cocked his head then in a fashion that made Sara feel she was being laughed at his tongue rolled out the side of his jaw and he curled into a ball in the middle of the bed.

'GRISSOM!'

After a few moments she heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs, soon Grissom was standing in the doorway. He smiled at her sleepy form.

'Morning dear.'

She smiled. He looked calm and happy stood there in a blue flannel dressing gown. She felt silly for feeling slightly scared.

'Morning.' She ran her finger through her hair.

'Did you want something?'

'No, just wondering where you were.'

'Making you breakfast in bed.' He smiled at her. She grinned openly back. He could really be quite sweet when he wanted too.

'Brown bread or white toast?' He asked.

'Brown.'

He turned to walk out the door, and then as if he suddenly remembered something he turned back round.

'Down.' He said softly looking at Wilde. The dog immediately jumped down onto the floor. Sara stared in astonishment. Grissom raised an eyebrow at her.

'You really shouldn't let him on the bed Sara.'

Saras mouth dropped open she raised her hands in a hopeless gesture letting them fall with a slight huff.

* * *

Grissom smiled to himself, it had been an easy night. Two murders provided just the right amount of work to keep every member of his team busy but not swamped. A few had even got started on the usual backlash of paper work. Everybody was satisfied with the way the night had gone. Now it was the end of the night and he could finally take Sara out to the little spot in the desert he had chosen. He tidied up the sheets on his desk putting anything to do with current investigations into the small desk draw usually empty except for his Darwin desk set and small scientific instruments. He told himself he'd file them away properly the next night. Now he just wanted to be with her.

His apprehension grew as he walked down the familiar hallways of his second home. He looked through each room as he past. He wondered how his teammates, friends would react when they found out about his relationship with Sara. He gave a small sigh despite his generally happy mood. It wasn't that he was worried they wouldn't be happy for them; it was the fact that they would know how long they had kept it a secret. In an environment where everybody relied on each other putting their careers and even their lives in each other's hand secrets didn't bode well. He knew they would be disappointed with both him and Sara for not revealing things sooner, and it would take a while for their trust in him to return to it's normal level.

Near the end of the hallway he found the room Sara was in. She was comparing four moulds of tyre tracks to those in a photo.

'What case is this?' He asked. She turned around beaming at her.

'It's the Jane Doe body dump with the three gunshot wounds.'

'Why are you comparing tracks?'

'Well, I might have a lead on the woman's identity. Her D.N.A. has seven alleles in common with the victim of a case from three years ago, an Annie Richardson.'

'So she's the sister of this Annie Richardson.'

'Yes, but there's more. Annie Richardson was killed in exactly the same way as our Jane Doe.'

Grissom looked puzzled. 'More than just coincidence.'

'There are no coincidences. You taught me that.'

Grissom took a cautionary glance up and down the long hallway. When he was sure nobody would be passing by in the next few moments he smoothly crossed the distance between them stopping a few inches behind her. He caressed his hand over her bare fore arm in the pretence of looking over her shoulder. It had become second nature to the both of them to share small secret moments. He allowed himself to take that half step closer to her so he could grace his lips smoothly down the length of hot skin between her ear and shoulder stopping to nibble lightly at her collarbone. He could feel her suppress a groan.

'So, the tyre tracks?' He asked taking a step back knowing that any more and they'd be at risk of being caught. It took Sara a moment to compose herself, he knew he was teasing her but he felt that he had to have those few moments contact.

'There was only one set of tyre tracks at the Annie Richardson dump. So it's safe to assume those tracks belonged to the killer.'

Grissom picked up one of the moulds lying on cold clinical table. He held it up close to the photo Sara held in her hand.

She looked carefully from the mould to the photo.

'It's a match.' She said turning slightly to look at his face. He smiled, welcoming her to continue.

'It's a very small connection.'

'It's the end of shift.'

'I might stay another hour.'

'I want too show you something.'

Sara smiled. She had been waiting all day for him to tell her what was playing on his mind. With each passing hour the need to know grew. It was like a question eating away at her mind. It affected her concentration and she was happy to know that soon the waiting would be over. For better or worse.

She turned to Grissom, placing her hand in his slightly larger one.

'Okay.' He let go of her hand and they turned to go, just to see Catharine walk in. 'Just got a call from Brass. Twelve bodies out in the desert.'

'Twelve?' Grissom asked shocked. His mind quickly assessed the situation. The first thing he felt was disappointment. His chances of proposing to Sara tonight we're close to zero. However his team would need him. They had never dealt with so many victims at one scene. He knew that this would be a massive operation involving both his and Ecklies teams. Brass would have a large percentage of his men out combing the desert with them. There would be no excuse big enough to warrant both his and Saras absence, except the truth. No, he couldn't do that. That would mean going directly too Ecklie and saying excuse me I want to marry one of my subordinates may I have the night off? It wasn't going to happen.

'Round up the rest of the team and tell Brass that we're on our way.'

* * *

Twelve naked bodies lied close together like a picture from a war long ago. Each was at a different stage of decomposition. The one closest to Sara had been out there for at least a year. It had turned into a desert mummy; next to her was another female in the same state. Six meters away Catharine was bent over what must be the latest victim. It was the body of a young girl who looked to be barely sixteen. From her condition Sara guessed she hadn't been dead for more then three days. Sara sighed; it still bothered her to see bodies of those so young. She was thankful it bothered her; it was that little reminder that no matter what she saw she was still capable of human emotion. Grissom was looking down, his flashlight pointed steadily at one of the bodies close to Sara.

'What do you think?' She asked.

He looked up at her suddenly as if he'd forgotten she was there. Sara knew that he had been deep in thought.

'Another serial killer.' Sara nodded. She hoped there was enough evidence present to find the guy. If they didn't Grissom would have two serial killers to cope with.

'First body's from at least a year ago, the last no more than three days ago. The different stages of decomp suggest his accelerating. I can't be sure until the doc looks at them but it seems that there are at least several months between the first three. Then the next three seem to have been killed only a month or so apart. Then the next four a few weeks apart, finally the last two seem to have been killed only a few days apart. All victims seem to below thirty. Five males, seven females. There seems to be no similarities in appearance. Cause of death is not evident. Somebody has to be looking for at least one of these people, they can't all have disappeared off the face of the planet without somebody noticing.'

Sara looked across to the fresher bodies, they were spotless, no blood or marks anywhere on them.

'They almost look healthy.'

'Apart from being dead you mean?'

'Gil.' She barely whispered. He looked down at her. After moments thought he bent down next to her. He pointed his flashlight at the body in front of them pretending to be examining something.

Sara looked across the desolate wasteland now filled with various police officers and each of their teammates. The closest member too them was Warwick and as he was busy in examining one of the male victims Sara guessed it would be safe to talk.

'I know this is not the time or the place.' Sara started trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. 'But last night when we talked you said there was something on your mind and that you'd tell me what it was today.'

'Sara,' Grissom put his hand to his forehead, he looked exasperated and she wondered for a second if her pushing him for an answer would just make him back further away.

'I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to tell you in a certain way.'

'What do you mean?'

'When I said I wanted to show you something I was going to drive out to a spot my dad used to take me too, out in the middle of the desert where we could watch the sunrise. I have a picnic hamper in the car'

Sara's heart leapt, Grissom had his romantic moments but it seemed he had really outdone himself with this plan. But she couldn't help asking herself why? She was now sure he wasn't going to break up with her; nobody would go to such lengths to break up with somebody. He had been worried about something, as he was going to take her somewhere his dad use to take him perhaps it was to do with his father.

She was going to have to find out soon or it would tear her apart. There was no way she could concentrate on her job and with such a large case she could end up holding the whole team back. She was suddenly struck by inspiration.

'We're working a double shift so we'll need a break pretty soon.'

Grissom raised his eyebrow.

'It's getting lighter by the minute, and we are in the desert.'

Grissom grinned. 'I'd better go talk to the others and tell them that we're going to take a break. They'll be a bit surprised but I think we won't have to many problems.'

'Give it half an hour.' Sara smiled. 'Then we'll be sure to catch the sunrise.'

'What are you two talking about?' Warwick shouted over. Sara suddenly realised that she had been leaning close to Grissom and that the look on Grissoms face spoke volumes that even Warwick could read.

'We were just discussing how we're going to do breaks. Sara says she's in need of a break. I'm lagging a bit as well. I'm thinking we'll both take a break in about half an hour. Do you want to catch a half hour now?'

'You take a break. Your losing stamina in your old age Grissom. I'm good, but now that you mention it Cath looks tired.'

* * *

Sara had found the spot. A five-minute walk in a southward direction brought them to some pretty impressive sand dunes. They were large enough to hide them from view so they could have a private moment even though the rest of the team was less than half a mile away.

Grissom felt a certain homely comfort as he laid out the rug and started to unpack the mountains of veggie treats he'd put together that morning before Sara had woke up. Years of living alone had made him more than proficient in cooking and house keeping but never before had he taken such delight in things of a homely nature. Cooking for Sara was strangely satisfying.

He insisted that she didn't lift a finger as he laid out the raw vegetables, dips, mini cheese and onion rolls, roast pepper kebabs and mini pofiter rolls on bright plastic plates.

'Gil this s lovely.'

'He smiled up at her. 'I wanted it to be special.'

'It is. I love you.'

Grissom smiled they settled down on the rug, the air around them had started to heat up and it was light even though the sun had not yet risen above the horizon.

'Sara.' Grissom muttered.

'Yeah.'

'We're facing the wrong direction.'

'What do you mean?'

'The sun rises in the east, we're facing south.'

'Oh.' She laughed, they both stood up to turn around. Sara gave a small squeak as Grissom grabbed her around the waist holding her to him. He breathed in everything she was before taking her lips in his own. He marvelled in the taste of her, the smell of her and the soft body against his. His fingers threaded through that silken hair and his hands moved down to grasp her hips as hers came to rest on his waist. The woman was intoxicating. She was a poison that had gotten into his blood but she was also the only antidote. He'd die without her.

'I love you Sara. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I always have done. It just took me a long time to realise.'

'I can imagine.' Sara muttered. Grissoms took that to mean that she loved him just as much and his heart soared with the idea. In his ecstasy he noted a small glint in the corner of his eye. He opened them looking to the east. A small bright line of orange sunlight graced the horizon.

'The sun.' He muttered. Sara's eyes were closed as she rested her head against his chest immediately making his heartbeat faster for her to hear.

'What?' She muttered.

'The sun is rising.'

He took her hand from his waist and gave it a gentle tug.

'Lets eat.'

She objected a little as he tugged her to the floor. They sat side by side. Grissom took one of the pofiter rolls and gently put it to her lips.

'Try this.'

She took a bite, the cream spurted out and she held her hand to her mouth trying not to chock as she laughed. Grissom handed her a napkin and popped the rest of the pastry into his mouth. They sat contently eating for a few minutes before Sara spoke.

'Is this about your father?'

'Pardon?

'What your worried about, is it connected to your father?

' Sara, my father died when I was nine.'

'I know, but you said you wanted to go to a place in the desert where your father use to take you.'

'No,' he was silent for a few moments remembering his father bent down in front of a pool of water.

'There's a beautiful oasis, simmering water and these strange big trees. I don't know what they are. It's incredible, like another world. Untouched by man. Some of my fondest memories occurred there.'

'I'd like to go there.'

'I'll take you.'

They watched the sun slowly creep up the horizon, it seemed to chase away the dark shadows on the ground and with it the nervous apprehension Grissom had been feeling disappeared.

'Gil, this is beautiful but I think the team will be wondering where we are. We've been almost an hour.'

Grissom looked at her. He felt like a seer able to see back to the past, all the ways he'd hurt her. Yet at the same time he could see years into the future and all the ways he was going to make it up to her. He knew that now was the time to change his life forever. He took a deep breath, he hadn't thought of what he was going to say. Instead he let year's worth of pent up emotions flow out of him

'Sara I love you. I can't actually live without you anymore. I realised that on sabbatical. I need you. I'm no longer reliant on myself alone and although that's scary' he looked up into her eyes 'I wouldn't want it any other way. Would you please stand up.'

Sara's shocked but smiling face stared up at him. Those beautiful brown eyes brimmed with unshed tears and for once he didn't feel the pain of making her cry. She muttered 'yeah' and stood up so she was looking down at him. He remained sitting side on from her, squinting into the rising sun.

'A new day' he muttered. She looked across; the final arc of the suns circle had risen above the horizon. It was day. Grissom stood up and walked over to Sara. Her eyes spoke confusion yet also a deep trust. Taking her hands in his own he bent down in front of her, one knee jutting forwards the other resting under his body. Sara still carried a look of confusion. When Grissom spoke it was with more love and sincerity than ever before, his voice was soft and slow. He didn't want her to miss a word of what he had to say.

'I want to be with you Sara. I wake up with you every day and I go to sleep with you every morning, but I want more. Sara, I need to know I will spend the rest of my life with you.'

'You will.' She interrupted him; smiling from ear to ear still not realising what was coming. He smiled.

'Sara I want you to be my wife.' He reached into the pocket of his bulky C.S.I. shirt, when he withdrew it he held a small black box. Sara's eyes widened.

Grissom felt no nervousness as he raised his arm. Sara's last words had convinced him of her answer. She stared down at him with open-mouthed shock that he would have laughed at if he weren't aware of how inappropriate it would be.

'Sara, will you marry me?'

* * *

As the long silent moments passed the nervous anxiety returned to Grissoms stomach. He stood up looking at the shocked face of the woman he loved. Slowly it changed into a smile. She pounced on him the sudden unsuspected wait almost knocking him over. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lip securely locked onto his. The kiss was fast and furious. They pulled away from each other gasping. Sara's eyes were dancing with delight; to Grissom she looked beautifully young and full of life. She pulled him closer and nuzzled at his neck.

'I love you.' She whispered into his ear, the words tickling his throat. She crushed her lips to his again. Grissom was loath to pull away from their euphoric kisses but he still didn't have an answer.

'So, just to be sure, what's your answer?'

'Yes.' She laughed. His heart stopped with that laugh. She moved in to kiss him again but he put his fingers to her lips. He picked her up making her laugh again. He laid her light frame down on the blanket. He stood staring at her for a few moments knowing he'd take this memory to his deathbed.

'Griss.' She smiled at him her eyes speaking a familiar hunger. He lay down on the blanket next to her. Grissom kissed her with fever. Their bodies moulded themselves to each other. Grissom wished he could lose himself in the moment, the amazing moment. Yet he couldn't, his brain spoke to him louder then his body. The rest of the team would soon be wondering where they had gone. Less than a mile away there were twelve dead bodies he had a responsibility to look after and see that they found justice. But the strongest factor holding him back was the heat. He kissed his way up Sara neck her gasps of pleasure pleasing him.

'Sara.' He whispered into her ear. 'We can't.'

'I need you' she moaned.

'Sara, the sun. We'll get burnt.'

'I don't care.'

'I don't want burnt butt cheeks.' He argued.

Sara burst out laughing, the moment wasn't the most romantic but it was real.

* * *

Greg was having a problem that every C.S.I. had when working on a hot desert case. The heat that was rising with the sun made him drink lots of water and of course nature takes its course. Sooner or later after drinking vast amounts your bladder gets full. The closest toilet was a twenty-minute drive away.

Greg scanned the flat landscape, sand bushes and rocks. There was nothing close by that offered a little privacy. Nick was stood a close by examining a small scrap of material a few meters away from him Catharine grimaced as she lifted up a decapitated arm; obviously male it had probably been dragged away by an animal of some sorts. Nick looked up at him, Greg made a small signal with his hands, although none of them had discussed the signals they used to each other they all understood them instinctively, some special C.S.I. language perhaps. Nick smiled, wiped his forehead and pointed off in a southward direction before holding up his right hand all the fingers spread out. Walk that way for five minutes. Greg nodded his thanks; staring off in the direction Nick had indicated Greg saw that there was a slowly sloping sand dune. He headed off in that direction.

He squinted in the morning sun the dunes in front of him got larger and larger and he saw them spread out across the wasteland all bundled up making a wall that seemed to go on for miles. Greg could now see that it blocked from view everything behind it, perhaps the perfect place to hide bodies. He climbed up the fifteen feet shifting dune trying not to slip down. He reached the top slightly out of breath. He was about to wipe the sweat from his brow when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A picnic basket, a blanket and two bodies, only they weren't dead bodies like he was used to finding. They lied entwined on the floor of the desert. He heard the female laugh as the male pulled apart from their kiss too whisper in her ear. Realisation crept very slowly into Greg's shocked mind. Grissom and Sara.

Okay, slightly worried that I lagged a little in this chapter. Also wondering if Grissom would really say 'I don't want burnt butt cheeks' tell me what you think. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Corpses

Chapter four.

I have to apologies for the late update, and for that matter the lack of corrections I've made on this chapter and previous. I'm not happy with this chapter I'm afraid I rushed it. All these things have good reason though, exams. Very important ones that determine if I get into Uni or not. However my last exam is on Monday that means after Monday I will have a lot more time for writing.

* * *

'I love these ankles… I love these calves… I love these knees …… I love these thighs…. I love'

'Gil.' She giggled.

* * *

'So we've got to plan a wedding then.' Gil smiled as he looked down at the beautiful brunette lying in his arms. He could hardly believe he was going to be allowed to hold her like this every night for the rest f his life. He smirked, as Saras mouth turned into a thoughtful frown, her lips pursing ever so slightly in a way that made him want to kiss them.

'Yeah.' Grissom noted the tone of Saras voice, something wasn't right.

'You don't sound too enthusiastic, Dear.' Sara sighed, it seemed to Grissom that she was unsure of the way he'd take what she had to say.

'Weddings always seem so fake, so, I don't know, corny.' Grissom gently placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head until she was looking in his eyes.

'Sara, this is you and me. How could it ever be fake?' Sara smiled, stretching up to briefly kiss him then settled back in his chest. Her head lying over his heart that she had come to process so fully. It only beats for you, were the unspoken words that filled Grissoms mind. She had taught him to love and he was happier than he could ever remember himself being.

'It's just, all the planning and all the trouble people go through to make thing's perfect.'

Sara looked up t see Grissom confused expression; she adored the way little winkles appeared between his eyebrows. She silently added that to the list of infinite reason she loved him along with him squeezing her fresh orange juice in the mornings and the way he said her name when they were making love.

'Weddings, or rather marriage is meant to be the perfect outward show of two peoples love for each other.' Add the conservative romanticism.

'But there planned and perfect. It's not real. Real love is not planned and it's not perfect.' Sara Sidle had never seen herself getting married. From a small child she had seen marriage as too restraining, her parents had made her think that. That was, of course until she had meet Gil and started to realise the only way too true freedom was at Gil Grisons side. However she still couldn't see herself being a traditional bride.

'So, you don't want a wedding?' Grissom sounded disappointed. Sara knew that he wouldn't be happy without some kind of symbolic show of their love, his Catholic upbringing made sure of that. There had to be some significant moment when they changed from lovers to husband and wife, and signing papers weren't going to be enough.

'I want a wedding, I just don't want it to seem too false.'

'Tell me what you want.' Sara let her imagination take control. She tried to see her in a big church with a white dress and lots of flower but it just didn't feel right. As the minutes passed the images became smaller, more simple and sedate. A slow smile crept to her face.

'I want a small church. With our friend there and no scriptures or songs just one little 'I do' and a quite meal under the stars with some music and dancing.'

'Sara, that sounds' Grissom bit his tongue to stop him saying perfect. 'It sounds beautiful.'

'Are you sure it's what you want too.' Sara asked afraid he was just agreeing to her suggestion to make her happy and although that would be sweet she wanted it to be a great day for him too.

'Can I make one slight adjustment? A few very close friends at the wedding, but I have some people I met on sabbatical and some very old friends from before I came to Vegas I'd like to Invite.'

' Okay.'

'So when?' Grissom asked.

'When what?'

'When do we get married?'

'After they forgive us.'

'What do you mean?

'The team, they'll hate us when they find out how long we've kept this from them.' Grissom looked down at her. He knew that Sara had always felt guilty that they'd kept their relationship secret from the team. He should never have insisted that they should keep it secret. It was due to his own vanity and they'd left it too late.

'They won't hate us. They won't trust us but they won't hate us.'

'So our wedding will be whenever we're sure they will actually attend our wedding.'

Grissom mind started ticking, he'd never been a practical joker but your wouldn't believe that with the thoughts that ran though his head.

'What if we get them to attend out wedding before telling them?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well….'

* * *

'Grissom, I need a word with you.'

'Take a seat Greg.'

He sat down.

'What can I help you with?'

Grissom waited for the young man to speak. He'd been acting withdrawn since the start of shift and Grissom was concerned that their dirty dozen had affected him.

'I saw something in the desert.'

'Yesterday?'

'Yeah.'

'What was it particularly that bothered you?'

Greg looked nervous. He stayed silent for a long time. Grissom felt he needed prompting.

'Did you recognise any of the victims?' He took a shot in the dark.

'No, it's nothing to do with the case.' Greg stared at the floor as he spoke. 'I saw you.'

'Sorry Greg. Your going to have to explain.' A bad feeling was creeping its way into Grissoms stomach.

'I saw you and Sara.' Grissoms eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped. It was just what he suspected but for once he had been hoping his suspicions were wrong. He lowered his head and joined his fingers his brain strung together a plan at speed. He'd have to bring in Greg to his plan. The problem being that the likelihood for Greg keeping his mouth shut was slim. However much a threat the young man was though he was sure if Greg knew he was the only one in on the secret he would see it as a game and could be help.

'Greg, can you keep a secret?' Grissom said lowering his voice despite their not being anybody around to hear them.

'Grissom, If your going to ask me to keep your and Saras relationship secret, to tell the truth I don't know if I can.'

'Greg, hear me out. I'm only asking you to keep this secret for four days.'

'Why only four days.'

'Because in four days time I'm going to marry Sara Sidle.'

Greg looked blank. He looked like he was in too much shock to respond. Grissom smiled slightly.

'Greg? I'm marrying Sara.'

Words finally worked their way to Gregs mouth. 'What?'

'I said, I am marrying Sara Sidle.'

'Pardon?'

'Greg, it doesn't matter how many times you ask it the answer is always going to be the same. I am marrying Sara Sidle in four days time. I'm not sure what it was you saw yesterday but it was either before during or after I proposed.'

It took Greg a moment to understand but things were starting to sink in. 'When I saw the tow of you umm…'

'Lets go for kissing.' Grissom felt slightly embarrassed, he was not one for public displays of affection, too him, their affection for each other was private and intimate.

'Yeah that, you had just proposed to Sara. Which is why she kissed you.'

'Yes.' He decided not to point out that she had kissed him plenty of times for reasons other than him proposing.

'Isn't that a little out of the blue? I mean you proposing too Sara when you two aren't even dating.'

Grissom raised his eyebrows. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at his young prodigy. He was following the evidence yet still arriving at the wrong conclusions.'

'You were dating.'

'Yes, well actually we're living together now.'

'You and Sara are living together?'

'Yes, we even have a dog.'

Greg raised his eyebrows. 'You and Sara have a dog together? Man that's serious. How long?'

'How long have we been living together?'

'No, how long have you been together? I mean is this quite a new development? A few months right?'

'Do you think we'd be getting married if we had only bee together a few months?'

'Well, you are getting older.'

'Greg, me and Sara have been in a relationship for over a year.' The convocation was entering into dangerous territory. Grissom didn't know how he was going to explain his motives to Greg, he hardly understood himself.

'Why didn't you tell us?'

'Greg,'

'You've been hiding it on purpose.'

'Greg, me and Sara are very private people.'

'That's no excuse, I mean this affects the entire team.'

'Greg, I have been careful to show no favouritism to Sara. I will do my best to make sure that our marriage will not affect the team in any way.'

'Why did you keep it from us Gil, and don't tell me it was out of an over zealous sense of privacy.'

'I was afraid that if Sara ever rejected me I'd have to face the embarrassment and sympathies of the team.'

'You were insecure?'

'Yes.'

'For the entire year you and Sara have been together?'

Grissom took a deep breath. 'No, the longer Sara and I kept it secret the harder it became to tell everybody and I'll remind you not to call me Gil.'

Greg sighed he looked down at the floor.

'I don't know what to say.'

'I'm sorry, we should have told you. I can understand if you're angry with me but please understand, this was my choice. Sara just went along, she never wanted to keep our relationship secret. Please, don't be angry with her.'

Greg looked up at him, shocked.

'You really love her, don't you?'

Grissom felt embarrassed. The younger man was staring at him intently. Grissom had never been good at talking about his feelings. He had only just admitted to Sara his feeling for her to admit them to Greg was even harder.

'Yes.'

'Shit you and Sara are getting married.' Greg started laughing. 'Man I can't believe it.' He stood up. 'Give me a hug man!'

'No.' Grissom was secretly pleased that the mans displeasure with him hadn't lasted long although he expected the rest of the team members to take longer to recover. Greg had always been laid back.

'Ah come on it's not everyday you get married.'

'Keep your voice down.'

'Oh, okay. Wait, your getting married in four days but you want me to keep it secret from the rest of the team?'

'Yes.'

'Your getting married in four days and your not going to tell them?'

'That's right.'

'We're not invited.'

'Your all invited Greg.'

'I'm officially confused.'

'Sara and I have booked a small chapel out on the outskirts of town. It's a quite secluded place far away from all the out of Towner's wanting a Vegas wedding.'

'So no Star wars wedding?'

'No, just a quite little chapel. It's going to be a small and classy ceremony followed by a meal with friends.'

'So how are you going to get the team to the chapel without telling them your getting married.'

'With your help. We're going to call in the whole team including Brass, David and the Doctor to the chapel on pretence that it's a crime scene. The lab techs are going to be harder. I was thinking that I could appeal to their egos and tell them I need fresh eyes, as it's a confusing case. Or perhaps you can suggest another way?'

'I'll tell them it's a party.'

'Will that work?'

'I can make it work.'

'Okay. Greg, I don't need to tell you how important it is for me and Sara to have you all there.'

'Don't worry, you can trust me.'

'Thanks Greg.' Grissom felt a strong relief; the encounter hadn't been as bad as he expected it to be. Though he hated to admit it planning a wedding in four days was hard. He was glad he had Gregs help. He felt a strong affection for the young man and felt that he could draw him further into his confidence.

'Greg, there's one more thing before you go back to work. I'm trying to track down Saris brother.'

'Sara has a brother?'

'Yes, she hasn't seen him since she was a child. I can't go into too much detail but he was put into the foster system, I have four days to track him down and get him to our wedding.

* * *

So I'm not happy with this chapter, are you? Next chapter i will make sure to include more info on the two cases. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi it's been a long time hasn't it? I feel an explanation is required. After my exams I thought I'd have lots of time to write updates but it didn't happen. My Brother got admitted to hospital seriously ill, then I had to move, then I had to move again. (P.s. in another month I have to move for a third time in that many months time.) I now find myself without the Internet and with a thousand problems to sort out, put simply I wasn't in the right mood to put fingers to key. Right explanations made on with the story. 

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't even pretend to own it, just playing with it, don't sue me.

Love and corpses 

chapter six: Alls well in paradise.

'He Knows?' Gil had put off telling Sara as long as possible, he now wished he'd put it off a little longer. He made a mental note that next time he had to tell Sara something that would concern her not to leave it until she is about to turn of the lamp to sleep. In this case it meant discussing Greg while they were in bed, a disturbing idea to say the least.

'Yes.'

'You told him?' Grissom couldn't help but hear the note of accusation in her voice.

'I didn't have much of a choice.'

'I just can't believe you told him.'

'Sara, he saw us. What else could I do?'

'He saw us? What exactly did he see?' Sara had now turned from angry to indignant at the sudden and unknown intrusion into their lives. Grissom could read her tone of voice and facial expressions perfectly yet the woman still remained a mystery to him.

'I'm not entirely sure, but it was enough for him to guess that we're in a relationship.'

Sara stared at him opened mouthed. Grissom hadn't seen her this indignant since their first real date. He'd tried to make the night perfect, carefully planning for it all week. Unfortunately he forgot she was a vegetarian and took her to a steak house. Often when one tries to make things perfect they get ruined. However on that night It lead to them finding a beautiful little restaurant that had a tiny dance floor in one corner. The dim lights and slow rhythmic music, the gentle sway o her hips and the feel of her hand clasped in his, the night held a very special place in his memories. He'd treasure it forever.

'Sweetie planning a wedding in four days, even a simple wedding is hard. Greg could be of help.'

'Greg can't keep his mouth shut.'

'He will Sara. He sees this as a bit of a game and'

'GREAT GRISSOM HE SEES MY WEDDING AS A GAME!'

'Well, you said you didn't want things to be perfect.' Grissom regretted the words the instance they left his mouth. The expression on Sara's face seemed to say 'I will never forgot you said that. You will never escape those words, I will be telling people at your funeral.'

'I didn't say I wanted absolute chaos either.'

'That's a little harsh. Greg might seem to portray the bringer of chaos but most of his work is very oganised.'

'Organised chaos?'

'Exactly.'

Sara stared at him angrily.

'Sara Honey, we shouldn't be fighting. We're getting married in four days.'

'That's what you think.' Sara huffed as she turned away from him switched off the lamp by the bed and flung herself angrily onto the bed.

Grissom frowned; he knew all women lose their heads, as it gets closer to their weddings. Yet he'd never realised that this rule would apply to his cool headed rational lover.

Grissom took a deep breath; he had to talk to Sara. It had taken him a long time that morning and a thousand and one assurances to convince Sara that Greg would be a willing help rather than an unwanted hindrance. However although he and Sara had now kissed and made up he was still nervous that his next proposition would cause another disturbance in their pre-wedding euphoria. He reminded himself that at least this time he could argue that he was acting as her boss and not as her fiancée, two states of being that should be kept securely apart from each other. Except from when it suited him that they didn't, like their secret little moments in which the mixing of the two made things all that more exciting.

He walked confidently into the room where Sara was sat at a computer researching the Richardson case. She grinned at him and he quickly returned the smile.

'Sara I'm going to reassign you to the multiple body dump in the desert.'

'What?' Sara looked up at him

'We need more people processing the bodies. The press have been swarming the sight for the last six hours. It's already been on state news tomorrow it will be on international news.'

'Who's pressurising us for a quick close?'

'At the moment, everyone.'

Sara's gasped and Grissom was confused for a moment about what it was that he had said that would warrant such a response.

'The wedding.' Sara whispered.

Grissom lowered his voice 'Sara, I won't let it ruin our plans.' It was a hard promise to make. The likelihood of all his team being able to be in one place all at once was fading rapidly. They had planned to hold their ceremony at the end of night shift. However now his team were doing hours of overtime at the end of each shift. It was going to take some ingenuity to pull it off.

'Are you sure?'

'Sara, nothing in this world will stop me from marrying you in three days time.'

Sara smiled and Grissom had to suffocate the sudden desire to kiss her. He straightened a little and his voice returned to normal

'Right, we expect the reason we're having trouble identifying the victims is that we've only been searching through the Nevada missing persons.

'You thing his taking people from another state killing them and dumping them here?'

Grissom raised his eyebrows as a yes. Sara shaked her head.

'It's going to take time to name them all.'

'It's time they're not going to let us have.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'Process two of the bodies. As you know twelve bodies is more than any lab in Nevada has ever had to deal with so I have to use slightly unorthodox methods. I'm assigning different victims to each member of the team. They will be your responsibility, as will all the evidence collected from them. Every three hours we'll have a meeting to discuss findings, make sure we all know what's going on, and keep us all on the same page.'

'What about Jennifer Richardson?'

'Jennifer?'

'That's her name, I've found notes from the Annie Richardson case which mentions that her sister Jennifer and a brother called Samson were interviewed.'

'She could have another sister who wasn't interviewed.'

'There's only one way to find out.'

'Sara.' Grissom sighed.

'I have to drop the case.' Sara cut in.

'I'm sorry there's no other way.'

'Gil you know I can handle both.'

'Sara, it's too much.'

'I can take it.'

'Sara.'

'Just let me tell you what I've found. Jennifer Richardson was the sister of a victim from an unsolved case Annie Richardson.'

'We've been through this.'

'Yes but that's not all, their from a very unusual family.'

Grissom raised an eyebrow to ask where the convocation was going.

' Annie is the twin sister of Samson. Get this, Jennifer also had a twin, Georgina.'

'Well twins do run in families. I understand why you're intrigued Sara, but there's still not enough evidence.'

'What if I told you the reason Georgina wasn't interviewed in the original investigation?'

'Why wasn't Georgina interviewed in the original investigation?' Grissom played along.

'Because she listed as a missing person.'

'That is a very unusual family.' Grissoms curiosity was starting to get the better of him. He'd heard of families that seem to have one misfortune after another purely because of what people call bad luck. Yet to have one missing person and two deaths from a group of four siblings is more than just bad luck, there was definitely something going on within the Richardson family.

'The remaining sibling could be in danger, or he could be the killer. If he is in danger it's justifiable to keep the case open.'

'I get the case?' Sara asked excitedly.

'You get the case. Your on your own though.'

'No problem.'

'And you still have to process victims eight and nine.'

'The perks of sleeping with the boss.' Gil and Sara turned around to see Greg stood in the doorway.

'Greg watch what you're saying someone might hear.' Sara shot an evil look at Grissom. Her voice echoed in his head from the previous night 'Greg can't keep his mouth shut.' Perhaps she'd been partly right.

'How long have you been stood there?' Grissom asked.

'About two minutes.'

'And you couldn't have coughed or something?'

'I didn't want to disturb your lovers tiff.'

'Actually Greg we were talking business.'

Greg lowered his voice 'Work business or wedding business?'

'Work business.'

'Oh right.' Greg looked slightly put out.

'Greg did you have something to say or do you just enjoy walking in on intimate or private moments between your co-workers.'

' A bit of A and a bit of B.'

'Get to the point.'

'Wedding business.' Greg smiled, he seemed to take extreme enjoyment in knowing he was in on a secret. Grissom had to hold himself back from tutting and remind himself that the younger man was simply trying to help.

'Close the door.'

Greg grinned and closed the door.

'I told the techs I was having a party and they were all invited.'

'And how did they react?'

'Not brimming with enthusiasm, but I think I can bring them round. Hodges will the most difficult.'

'Thanks Greg I appreciate it.' Sara smiled. Greg simply bloomed.

'I haven't had a chance to congratulate you yet.'

'Nobody has.' Sara tried to shrug it off.

'Well congratulations.' Greg held out his arms 'do I get a hug.'

'You know I'm not really a hugging person.'

'Come on, you know you want to.'

Grissom stifled a short laugh as Sara gave a fake smile and grudgingly let Greg hug her.

'Now don't get jealous Boss man.'

'Never going to happen Greg.'

'What me and Sara' Sara raised her eyebrows. 'Or you being jealous of me?'

'Both.'

'Hey be nice I've offered myself as a as a free wedding planner and future babysitter.'

Grissoms brain did not register the last remark. In fact Grissoms brain did not seem capable of anything other than the most basic functioning. 'Breath Gil Grissom, just breath, breath in, that's right, now, breath out. There's nothing to worry about, you're too old to start a family. But, but Sara's not. Sara has never mentioned children. That doesn't mean she hasn't considered it. You forgot to breath. Breath. Not that often your hyperventilating.'

Grissom looked at Sara, she looked pale. All the blood had drained from her face at such speed Grissom was surprised she hadn't fainted.

Grissom stared at Greg whose smile soon faded when he realised that he'd firmly jammed his foot in his mouth.

'Okay then.' He said nervously.

'I think it's time we all got back to work don't you? I know the three of us are planning our wedding' Grissom said sarcastically. 'But there are twelve John and Jane Does out there who have been away from home for far to long. Let's try and do our best for them. Greg, you are welcome to come around after work for dinner.'

'I'll be there.'

'My house, I won't be doing more than four hours overtime as I'm almost maxed out.'

'I'm the same.' Sara cut in.

'I've already maxed out.' Greg smiled. 'So what time?'

'Make it half twelve.' Sara answered.

'Okay, that'll give me time to have a short nap.'

''Great, Greg I need a quick word with you. Sara Dear I'll leave you to Jennifer Richardson but remember you need to have something to say at the meeting in two hours.'

'I'll drop this for now and start processing.'

'Good, say goodbye to Greg.'

'Goodbye Greg.'

'It's important that you respect Sara's privacy. Try and find him without opening any files that concern Sara or why they were taken into care.'

'It would be much easier if you had Sara's permission to do this. Techniquely it's illegal to look through social services records unless you have a valid reason or the documents you are looking for concern you. We could get in a lot of trouble for doing this Grissom.'

'I know. If anyone calls you up on it you can say that it was under my orders and that you believed it was for a case.'

'Are you sure Sara will be alright with this? I mean she might not want to find her brother and even if she does the end might not justify the means.'

'I know Sara wants to find him Greg.'

'She told you this.'

'Not exactly.'

Greg stared at Grissom as if he was from anther planet. Grissom tried to think of a way to explain how the expression on Sara's face would change when she saw a brother and sister playing on the T.V. or out in the streets. That slight tightening of the jaw, so small it was barely noticeable. He instinctively knew that she was thinking about her Brother, and that it saddened her, a small part of Sara Sidle felt incomplete and try as hard as he could he couldn't complete her or take away that sadness. That just couldn't be put into words.

'I just know Greg, she thinks about him a lot.'

Greg seemed to accept his answer; well at least he didn't argue it. He looked at the computer in front of him; it was displaying a search form. Greg typed Sidle into the small box labelled Surname. One down a dozen left to go. The more boxes filled the better their chances of finding him in time.

'First name?' Greg asked.

'Andy.'

'Andy or Andrew?'

'I'm not sure try Andrew.'

'Okay, Andrew it is. Mothers maiden name.'

'I don't know.'

'Mothers first name?'

' I'm not sure. It might be Jane, leave it blank.'

'Fathers first name?'

'I don't know.'

' Andrews Date of Birth?'

'I don't know.'

'Location?'

'California.'

'Can you be more specific?'

'No.'

'God Grissom you don't know much about the in-laws do you?'

'I know enough.'

The next part of this story is already being written so you won't have to wait more than a week for the next update. As I don't have the Internet at home it might take a while to reply to reviews but any review that requires an answer will be answered eventually.

P.s. I'm aware that although I've run this through the spellchecker and read through it twice there are probably some grammatical errors, I was looking into using a beta reader until I moved and as I now can only get about 15 minutes a week on the internet that is near impossible. Perhaps at Uni I can have some lessons on how to improve my grammar (an area that my schooling has somewhat lacked in, despite taking English at UK A2 level) from a dyslexia specialist. So be assured I am looking ways to improve.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here I am again. I've got a nice long chapter for you with a bit of action in it this time. I think I may need to up the rating or change the genre, please tell me if you think it's necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I. and am not making any profit off of it.

Love and corpses

Chapter six

Grissom put down the phone with a sigh. He had been ringing around oriental catering companies but out of the seven he'd tried none where available at short notice. There was a knock at his office door; he looked up to see a frazzled looking Catherine storm into his office.

'You know it's customary to wait for somebody to say 'come in' after you've knocked.'

'Nothing!'

'Excuse me?'

'I found absolutely nothing on victims one to three.'

'Well they have been out in the desert for quite a while it's not surprising no evidence has survived. We can hope that the doc gets a cause of death.'

Catherine let out a deep breath and her body seemed to lose tension and become more relaxed.

'How're the others doing?'

'I haven't heard from them yet, which I'll take as a good sign. Catherine your bodies have been out there the longest, I'm sure the fresher bodies will at least give us something to work with if not a lead.'

'I hope so.'

'We're due to meet in twenty minutes why don't you take a short break.'

'She sighed. 'Okay.' Grissom watched as she left. His whole team were starting to feel the strain yet there was nothing he could do to relieve it.

There was yet another knock at the door. Gil, aspirated, looked up again. Ecklie, he didn't normally knock, that would show a respect for peoples privacy and space that he didn't process. Grissom took a deep breath; he would not let the fact that he was tense and developing a migraine show on his face. If Ecklie picked up on how stressed he was he'd start telling everyone Grissom wasn't up to the job.

'Come in.'

'Press conference, tomorrow 9am.' Grissom looked at the clock, it was one forty, so Ecklie meant after next shift not this one.

'Hello to you Conrad.'

'This is no time for joking Grissom. The D.A. wants somebody in custody when the press conference starts.' The D.A. was dreaming.

'That's not going to happen.' Grissom spoke slowly as if to a child. 'We have reason to believe the killers from out of state.' Ecklie seemed to consider this his pose showing nothing but an irritating cockiness.

'Can you reveal that to the press?'

'No, we have no proof.'

'It's just a hunch?'

'More an educated guess.'

'Have you got anything?' Ecklie stared at Grissom with disgust, a feeling that was entirely mutual.

'We're still processing, you know the danger of rushing things and leaping to conclusions.'

'The reputation of the lab rests on this case.'

'That's precisely why I will not rush things.' Grissom stood up and picked up a note pad and pen that were lying on his tidily cluttered desk.

'If you'll excuse me I have a meeting with my team to discuss findings.' Grissom said politely walking straight out past Ecklie. He couldn't help a small smug smile despite the dire situation.

* * *

Grissom looked around the well known faces of his team mates, he read in each face disappointment a slight lose of confidence, he knew that every single one of them believed that this was a case they wouldn't solve. Catherine's lack of evidence had stunned them, it was highly unusual to have three bodies and not a shred of evidence, he hoped that Greg would have something they could go on to boost confidences.

'Victim four has bruising around her neck and on her chest, there's also some bruising on her wrists. I know we're not meant to speculate but It looks like she was held down and strangled.'

Grissom nodded for him to continue.

'I found green and blue trace on her hands and under her fingernails, which I sent to Hodges. I also found a small fibre, maybe a hair which I thought I'd analyse myself as Hodges says he's backed up at the moment and I thought it would be faster if I did it myself.'

'Thanks Greg, did you get anything from the fifth victim?'

'No. No bruising, no trace.'

'No bruising?' Catherine asked. Greg shook his head.

'No signs of strangulation?' Grissom asked.

'None. It wasn't possible to get fingerprints from victim four as she was too far-gone and victim five had had his right arm dragged away and party eaten but I managed to get fingerprints from his left hand.

Grissom sighed. 'Okay then. Warwick, you had victims six and seven.' Grissom almost winced at his own callousness at calling a victim by a number, it was cold and impersonal. He hoped they'd be able to give them back their names sooner rather than later. Sara caught his eye from across the table; he had the strange feeling that she knew what he was thinking.

'Sixth victim' Warwick said from his left causing Gil to wake from his thoughts 'had multiple bruising to the chest and abdominal as well as defensive wounds to her arms. The most unusual thing is that her fingers appear t have been cleanly severed.'

Grissom looked up but it was Sara who spoke.

'Well that's not a calling card, apart from being nibbled on by the local wildlife all the other victims bodies were intact.'

'Well, if she had defensive wounds to her arms it's possible that she fought back. Nick suggested. 'And scratched her attacker.'

'Are you suggesting the killer could have removed the fingers because he knew there were traces of his D.N.A. below her finger nails?' Grissom asked.

'That's exactly what I'm saying.' The team looked at each other shock written over their faces. Grissom sat and thought. It was a possibility, in fact the more he thought about it he couldn't think of another reason the fingers had been removed. If the killer were trying to remove a ring it would have only been necessary to remove one finger, there would have to be a good reason to go through the messy business of removing them all. This guy was smart.

'If that's true he has a basic knowledge of forensics. As he also removed all their clothing and dumped them in a hard to reach area we know he's being careful and tidying up after him, it also explains the lack of evidence. He's clever and seems to know what he's doing, perhaps he's killed previously.' Grissom looked around as they all took in what he said.

'We're looking someone whose already served time?' Nick asked.

'Maybe, or maybe he was never caught.'

'Your saying this is bigger than the twelve bodies we have?'

'Maybe, but lets just concentrate on the ones we have already. Warwick, victim seven.'

'Victim Seven, male, again bruising on the face, chest and abdominal, defensive wounds on the arms but this time fingers are in tact and there's a head wound. Prints are being ran through A.F.I.S. as we speak.'

'Warwick's two seem to have been killed in a different way to my two.' Greg pointed out. 'My two victims didn't have all that much bruising.'

'Perhaps our killer is evolving.' Gil looked across at Sara signalling it was her turn.

'John Doe three, or victim eight if you prefer, No bruising and what looks like a stab wound to the left chest.'

'A stab wound?' Are you sure?' Grissom asked.

'Well it looks like it, but you'll have to see the doc to confirm if it's what killed him.'

'Are we sure we're dealing with the same killer here, apart from the dump sight these murders have nothing in common.' Catherine looked confused, Grissom didn't answer.

'I also found some fibres between his toes they've been sent to Hodges. Prints are waiting to be run.'

'Victim nine?'

'I haven't processed her yet. I've uh been a little distracted.' She gave him a small smile that nobody else noticed.

'I'll want to talk to you after. Nick?'

'No trace on victim ten, no bruising either. There's a head wound but other than that no mark on her. Victim elevens a different matter, I found a small hair on his chest and white powder on his hands. There's bruising to his chest and neck, cut marks on his wrists.' He looked up at Grissom. 'I haven't started processing victim twelve yet I had to go collect a body from a hotel on the strip. Luckily she's been signed over to a day member.'

'That's okay, you just concentrate on victims ten and eleven, get that powder to Hodges. Perhaps Greg could help with that hair to save you some time?'

Greg nodded.

'Catherine as you're waiting for the doc to finish with your victims perhaps you could process victim twelve.' She also nodded.

'Oh and Catherine how did you go with fingerprints?'

'I managed to get prints from victim one but victims two and three were nothing but bones.'

'Okay, I'll tell the doc we need dental records on victims two, three, four and six.' He looked around the table wondering if they'd covered everything. 'Are we done?' There were a few half nods.

'Okay, good work so far everyone.' Grissom watched as his team stood up and filed out the room. Sara seemed to lag behind. They waited till they were sure everybody was out of earshot.

'I got the feeling that you wanted to talk to me.' Grissom stated.

'I do, I need to interview Samson Richardson.'

'Sara, ' Grissom half sighed the name. 'I thought we had an agreement that you had to concentrate more on victims eight and nine?'

'We did but'

'There's no buts Sara in a case of this size every team member has to pull their weight. I think I made a mistake allowing you the Richardson case, I'm going to sign it over to Ecklies team.'

'Do that and I will never sleep with you again.'

'I sincerely doubt that. Sara, please understand the Richardson case is secondary to the desert body dump'

'I know that.'

'Do you?'

'I just wanted to give the Richardson case the time it deserves. It's essential to interview Samson Richardson, this wouldn't be a problem if the press wasn't pressurising us on the dirty dozen.'

'But they are Sara and so we have to close this case a soon as possible to minimise public panic and criticism.'

Sara looked thoughtful for a moment.

'I'll do it in my own time, today after work.' She offered.

''We have Greg over after work.'

'He comes at twelve thirty I finish at eight.'

'I thought you'd agreed to do four hours overtime?'

'I'll do two.'

Grissom raised his eyebrows.

'You can't force me to do four hours overtime, I'll say I had a previous engagement.'

'But you don't have a previous engagement.'

'So?'

'So there's no real reason you can't do overtime.'

'Yes, there is!' Sara replied stubbornly a look of pure frustration on her face, part of Grissom wanted to cave in but he stood firm.

'What?'

'IT WILL STOP ME FROM CIRCUMSISING YOU!'

'Grissom tried to hold back a laugh, he'd never heard something so hilarious come out of Sara's mouth, and she aid some pretty funny things when angry. He failed miserably and burst out laughing. Sara looked even more furious for a moment before she seemed to realise how stupid what she said had sounded and burst out laughing too.

'Come here.' Grissom held out his arms and Sara willingly stepped into his embrace.

Grissom relished the feeling of her heartbeat against his chest, it had grown to a faster pace during there argument and he could actually feel it decrease as their embrace was relaxing Sara, his own heart felt like it would burst from his chest.

'Alright.' He muttered. Sara moved slightly away to look up at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

'If you dedicate the rest of the night and two hours overtime too victims I will tell anyone who asks that you couldn't do more due to a dentist appointment, okay?'

'Thank you Gil.'

'Wait! If your doing it I your own time you won't be assigned a police escort.'

'I don't need it.'

'Sara.' Sara looked adamant, he knew that now he had caved in he would never be able to discourage her and she would go on her own into what could possibly be a dangerous situation.

'It's not safe without an escort. I'll have to go too.' The look on Sara face told him she wanted to argue but luckily she kept silent.

'What'll your excuse be?'

'A date.'

Sara burst out laughing.

'People will be talking behind your back about that one for days.'

'They'll understand soon enough.' Grissom smiled.

* * *

Sara flashed a quick smile back in the direction of the waiting car; it was ironic that such a larger than life man appeared as a mere shadow at this distance. She turned back to the newly painted ivory green door and knocked twice in rapid succession. A nervous anticipation built as she waited for the door to open. Interviewing the relations of victims could often turn sour, some in their grief turned on the messenger demanding to know what she was doing about their dearly departed death, others just cried their sense of a just world shattered with a few words.

The door opened. Sara held back a gasp at the appearance of the man filling the doorway in front of her. He was tidy and dressed in a well fitting suit as if about to go to work even though it had passed eleven. It was not his manner of dress or presentation that shocked Sara. His eyes were exactly the same as those that had been staring blankly up at her all morning from the Annie Richardson crime scene photos. Looking closer she could see all Annie's features, slightly sharper and more angular with a stronger jawbone, but they were all there.

'Yes?' The Samson Richardson asked in a soft and gentle voice. Sara shook herself out of her sudden daze.

'Umm, Hi my names Sara Sidle I'm from the Las Vegas crime lab. I'm investigating the death of your sister, may I come in?'

Samson considered her as if he were going to refuse but then in one swift movement he moved aside clearing the open way for Sara to walk through.

She was in a small hallway, there were stairs leading up to the next floor of the house a kitchen at the end of the corridor and two closed doors to the left. The house was kept in a tidy manner, the carpet was stainless and it looked as if the banister had recently been polished. The house might have been tidy but it was also bare, lacking pictures, a mirror or any little trinkets which women like to display, ninety-nine percent of the time that pointed to a man living alone. The other one percent consisted solely of Gil Grissom who was surprisingly fond of keeping pictures of butterflies on the wall and owned a few decorated ceramic vases and a strange bust of some long forgotten scientist whose name always slipped Sara's mind.

'The living rooms through the first door, would you like a drink?'

'Coffee, thank you.'

Sara walked into the sparse beige living room and tried to make herself comfortable in a black leather armchair. Her first impression of Samson was that he was polite but guarded which didn't necessarily mean that he was hiding anything as people were often guarded when being interviewed, it was just nerves.

Samson walked into the front room with two blue mugs of coffee.

'I assumed you took sugar, is that alright?'

'Fine, thank you.'

Sara took a small testing sip of the dark brown liquid, it tasted slightly strange, nothing she could pinpoint but definitely odd.

'It's made from beans from the Java region, I found once I tried it I couldn't drink any other type.'

'Hmm, I can taste the difference, it's lovely thank you. Um, I'm here to ask you a few questions about your sister Jennifer, your not a suspect it's just some standard questions that we're required to ask, anything you can tell us will be a great help in our investigation.'

'Yes, of course. I loved my sister miss Sidle, I will help in any way I can.' Sara noted that his voice was flat and emotionless; she took another sip of her coffee.

'I am sorry for your loss, if at any point during my questioning you would like to stop just let me know.'

'Understood.'

'Have you been informed of how your sister died?' Sara asked tenderly.

'I was told that she was murdered miss Sidle.'

' Well, it looks that way but we can't jump to conclusions it may not have been intentional.'

'Her body was dumped at the side of the road miss Sidle, to me that sounds INTENTIONAL.' He emphasised the last word and Sara could see that he would not accept any other explanation except somebody had intentionally murdered his sister.

'How was it that my sister died miss Sidle, I was not informed, was she shot, was she stabbed, or perhaps hit in the head with a blunt instrument.' Sara's view on Samson was slowly changing; although people often asked how their relatives died she had never before in counted someone who offered possibilities. There was also a cold iciness in his voice and he stared straight into her eyes whenever he talked. Sara tried to shrug of the uneasy feeling that was developing and put his strange reaction to losing his three sisters.

'We believe that a head injury she obtained resulted in her death. 'When was the last time you saw Jennifer?'

'The day before she died. She popped around for lunch as she does every Tuesday.'

'Mr Richardson do you know of anybody who might wish your sister harm?'

'No, Jennifer was a very solitary person miss Sidle, she had no friends.'

'You can't think of anyone?'

'No.'

'Did she have a boyfriend?'

'As I explained miss Sidle I was her only friend.'

'You must miss her terribly.'

'I do.' Sara's eyes went suddenly blurry, she put her hand to her head to try and steady herself as she was hit by a wave of dizziness.'

'Are you okay?' Samson added a not e of concern in his voice.

'Ye, yes,' the dizziness had disappeared as soon as It had arrived.

'I'm just tired.'

'Perhaps you should finish your coffee.' Sara nodded silently and took another deep drink of the coffee.

'Do you mind if I ask you about your parents?'

'My parents died when I was in my teens miss Sidle.'

'Please call me Sara.' His repetition of her name was slightly creepy and starting to annoy Sara.'

'Sara it is.'

'What was it your parents did?'

'My mother was a pharmacist and my father was a dentist. May I ask why you want to know?

'Well, I'm afraid that there is a possibility that the deaths of your sister Jennifer and that of your sister Anne are connected.'

'If you're thinking that someone with a grudge against my parents murdered both my sisters miss Sidle then you are severely mistaken, my parents were very well loved and I know of nobody who ever wished them any harm.'

'I'm sorry Mr Richardson but these questions must be asked. I hear that you had another sister who went missing, Georgina.' Sara's head was now throbbing a part of her wanted to leave the house but she knew that to stop an interview so suddenly could make her lose track of the convocation and miss important information.

'Georgy went missing when we were teenagers at first we thought she'd ran away because she couldn't handle my parents death but as the year went by we slowly came to accept that she wasn't coming back.'

'How did Jennifer cope with this?'

'She became very withdrawn, yet I expect a small part of her was relieved.' The part of Sara that was not busy in trying to ignore her headache was shocked.

'Relieved? Why do you think she was relieved?'

'You don't get it Sara, you never will. You were one identity right from the start. An individual, individuality is the greatest thing in the entire world, the truest form of freedom.' Sara's head spun, a strange apprehension started to grow in her stomach. Samson was still speaking slowly and calmly but those cruel eyes stared at her with more intensity. Her gaze flickered to the blue cup of coffee, why had it tasted so strange?

'Have you heard the phrase 'your best at being you' Miss Sidle, it's what people tell kids when they realise that there's somebody better at something than they are. The thing is Sidle Jennifer and I were never even the best at being us. Can you imagine that, there being somebody better at being you than you are. It feels dreadful miss Sidle like your not good at anything, not worth anything.'

'You Killed Georgina.' Sara croaked in realisation the room around her spinning.

'Yes, I loved Jennifer. I knew how horrid it is to be a twin, to be the worst half of a pair. The faulty one. I loved Jennifer so much I couldn't let her lead her life never knowing individuality.'

'Annie?'

'Oh yes Miss Sidle, for years I jealously watched Jennifer in her new found individuality. Don't I deserve the same thing for helping her like that? Didn't I deserve to be one singular individual? Don't try and get up Miss Sidle, I think you'll find your legs are to weak.' Sara had tried to stand up, her eyes had fixed firmly on the door but as she tried to stand she found her legs had turned to jelly, her throat was now dry and her head spun. He'd drugged her. Had he drugged Georgina or Annie before killing them? How had she been so stupid, she should never have come in here without a police escort. Was he going to kill her too, was Grissom, her fantastic Gil Grissom just out of hearing range, going to spend what was meant to be their wedding day organizing her funeral? She had to keep Samson talking had to think of a way to get away.

'How?'

'How did I kill Annie? I hit her over the head, with a silver candlestick. Cliché' I know, there were two of them, they used to sit on our kitchen table when we were little and our parents would light two candles on Sundays.'

'Jennifer.'

'Yes, I killed Jennifer. With the other candlestick.'

'You said you loved her.'

'I did love her Sara; you mustn't doubt that, I loved my sister more than anything in the world and she loved me. That's why she had to die.'

This man was twisted beyond words.

'Don't you see? By killing Annie I had realised myself from my counterpart but people still didn't view me as an individual. I was still part of a pair 'that pair siblings who both lost a twin.' I still wasn't free, everybody linked me to Jennifer. Jennifer knew how important it was to be an individual. She loved me so much she would have wanted me to have that.'

'Your sick.' Sara growled aggressively.

Samson voice remained chillingly calm. 'I told you Miss Sidle. You can't understand; you were always one, you were always free. You can't understand the pain the longing for freedom.'

Sara watched helplessly as Samson casually strolled out of the room. She looked around; there was no way that she could escape. She placed her hands on the arms of the leather seat, gently she tried to lift her body wait and drag herself to a standing position. Her wobberly legs couldn't take the weight and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. She heard the footsteps approaching and felt as scared as she had on that day so long ago when she'd witnessed the murder of her father. Breathlessly she rolled onto her front so she could see Samson enter the room, staring down at her with a large stainless steal cooking knife in his hand.

'A cooking knife, another cliché' I know, but I'm afraid I've run out of candle sticks.'

Sara started to hear a banging sound, it took her a moment to realise that it was coming from outside her pounding skull. Samson was looking behind him the kitchen knife still posed to strike in his hand. There was somebody at the door.

'Wait here.' He said politely, as if Sara actually had a choice in the matter. She heard his footsteps retreating down the hallway. She listened intently as the door opened.

'Hello,' She heard Gils slightly muffled voice float down the corridor. 'I'm here looking for a friend of mine, Sara Sidle. There's been an accident in her family, her phones turned off and I was told I could find her here.' He was lying; he must have suspected something was going on.

'I'm afraid you've just missed her she left just two minutes ago.'

'Gil.' Sara croaked, but her voice was so quite she was sure he wouldn't hear.

'GIL!' She tried again, this time her voice was louder but it was still little more than a croak. Her head spun and she knew she was going to black out, she tried to fight the blackness but it seemed to swallow her whole.

* * *

Gil had been sat in the car for little more than twenty minutes. He was flicking through a telephone directory trying to find a catering company that Sara would like and would be able to work with short notice. His eyes kept on drifting back up to the green door that he'd seen Sara enter a short while ago, he had the strangest feeling when he looked at that door a tightness in his throat, a kind of nervous anxiety. He tried to dislodge the feeling, telling himself it was only the stress of the day but the feeling just kept on building until it was unbearable.

Grissom wanted to go and knock on the door and see Sara was all right but to do that would make Sara believe that he thought she was incapable of interviewing a member of a victim's family.

He looked back down at the phone directory trying to occupy his mind with something other than images of Sara frightened face. Hot chilli, Mexican caterers. Sara liked Mexican; he got out his mobile and quickly dialled the number.

'Hello, hot chilli.' A male voice on the other end of the line said.

'Hi, I'm Gil Grissom, I'm getting married in three days.'

'Congratulations.'

'And I haven't got anyone to do the catering.'

'Oh dear, someone's going to be in trouble with the missus.' Grissom wasn't quite sure how to reply.

'It's been a short engagement.'

'Oh young and impatient?' Grissom didn't like this man.

'No, it's because I'm old and have to hurry things along.' He snapped. 'Are you free in three days?'

'Yes sir, what is the size of the party and do you have any preferences?'

'It's only a party of about twenty.'

'Oh we'll definitely have no problems with that.'

'Do you do a vegetarian menu?'

'Yes, purely vegetarian or half vegetarian.'

'Purely.'

'Sit down meal?'

'Yes.'

'We do a three or five course menu.'

'I'll have the five thanks.'

'Time and location?'

'We'll be eating about ten Am.'

'And you want a five course dinner?'

'Yes, we work nights we're used to eating in the mornings.'

'If you say so. What location?'

'Saint Johns Catholic Church. It's just on the edge of town.'

'I know it.'

'If you'd like to come down later on we can settle the payment details and you can choice the different courses.'

'Yes, thank you.'

'One o'clock okay for you?'

'Yes perfect thank you. I have your address here.'

'Okay see you later then.'

Grissom put down the phone; he looked up at the green door. Perhaps if her just walked up and down street he could look into the window and check Sara's okay without bothering her.

He opened the car door and got out, he tried to look inconspicuous as he strolled down the street, a part of him felt rather stupid for worrying so much. When he got to the house he paused and looked through the windows, luckily there were no net curtains up and he could clearly see the front room. The windows were too high of the ground so he could only see the top of the chair facing away from him and the settee across. He couldn't see Sara the room appeared empty. He felt extremely ashamed of himself and was about to leave when a figure appeared in the room. It was male, quite tall, dark haired; he seemed to be holding something in his hand. Grissom was suddenly hit by a strong sense of fear, Sara was in danger. He rushed round to the front door and knocked. He tried to calm himself as he waited; he hadn't seen what the man held. He was being irrational. Nobody answered; he banged again this time more loudly. Finally after what felt like hours the door opened a crack. The man he had seen in the window peered at him, his body half hidden by the door. Two things ran through Grissom's mind, one that he had get into the house the second that he'd left his gun in the car.

''Hello, I'm here looking for a friend of mine, Sara Sidle. There's been an accident in her family, her phones turned off and I was told I could find her here.'

'I'm afraid you've just missed her she left just two minutes ago.' He was lying; he would have seen Sara coming out of the house. He heard a low moaning croak from inside the house. Samson looked alert he'd heard it to.

'Let me in.' Grissom demanded. Samson edged the door open a little further, realising that he was walking straight into a trap Grissom walked through the door turning quickly the instance he was in to see Samson slam the door shut knife raised threateningly in his hand.

They considered each other for a moment, and then Samson lunged clumsily at Grissom. Grissom dodged quickly to the left, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Grissom turned round just as Samson grabbed him. He grabbed the arm of the hand that held the knife and slammed it with all his strength into the wall, Samson still clung to the knife, Again Grissom slammed his hand into the wall and again until finally his knuckles red and bleeding Samson dropped the knife on the floor. In an instance he pushed Grissom away so that they were stood a foot apart, Gil hardly felt the blow to his face he was only intent on reaching Sara. He returned the punch; Samson stumbled and fell, there was a loud sickening crunch as his head hit the banister. Grissom looked down at him, he'd been knocked out. Grissom rushed into the open front room door. His heart sank as he saw Sara lied on the floor, ghostly pale. He kneeled besides her panting from the fight. He tenderly stroked Sara's hair of her face and checked her pulse. She was alive.

Well that chapter was a bit of organised chaos, comments welcomed, reviews appreciated.

Oh and I happen to know one of my reader has a twin sister, may I apologise for this 'evil twin' chapter I hope it didn't cause offence.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, it's been a long time, unfortunately my first semester didn't give me much free time, I will make more time in the second for writing.

Gil Grissom looked at his hands, how do you describe the colour of tanned skin, is there a name for it? I guess a painter would know, how would a painter paint his skin, light brown with a hint of pink and yellow perhaps? He could see his veins below the skin, they were still hard to see but he knew that as the years passed they were slowly standing out more; his hands were not the hands of a young man as they once had been.

Had he noticed his hands all those years ago, he didn't think so. He'd taken his youth for granted just as much as everybody else, he guessed he'd never realised that one day he would be old. Perhaps that's why he had never been concerned with matters of the heart, there was always time later, always-another day. Until one morning he woke up and realised that there wouldn't be, he was a middle aged man who had never allowed himself to love, he'd never learnt how to love somebody, how to deal with his feelings and how to express them. So he convinced himself, it would never happen, he'd never love anybody or if he did he'd never pursue it. Not even when that beautiful twenty two year old brunette smiled at him in the lecture theatre. Oh god he didn't want to lose her.

'Doctor Grissom?' Gil looked up at the sound of his name, a young nurse with red hair was walking down the corridor to where he was sitting. It took him a moment to control his emotions enough speak.

'Is she alright?'

'She's going to be fine, we gave her something to help the drugs pass out of her system faster but they haven't done much more damage than a few nights drinking.'

Grissom gave a silent sigh of relief. When he'd walked into the fount room and seen Sara lying on the floor he had felt sick, for a few brief moments he had thought he'd lost her forever. The feeling had stayed in his mind and in his stomach despite the fact that he realised she'd only been drugged.

'When will she wake up?'

'Any time within the next hour.'

'Can I go and see her?'

'I'll have to check with somebody, we usually only allow close family members.'

Grissom was about to say 'but i'm the only family she's got' but stopped himself. There was no point in arguing with the nurse she was only following orders.

'Thank you.' He said as the nurse walked off to busy herself with some other task.

* * *

Greg stood patiently outside Grissom and Saras door. He'd knocked three times already, nobody answered the house was quite and all the lights were off. They weren't in. Greg had a strange apprehension at this thought, Grissom told him to be there at twelve it was now twelve fifteen. He hadn't forgotten, Grissom was a strange half man half elephant that never forgot. There must be something wrong. A noise cut through the silent suburban street, the opening notes of the Who's 'Who are you', Greg's ring tone.

He searched around in the pockets of his jacket until he finally got a hold of the vibrating phone; he looked at the caller I.D. that read 'The boss man.' He flicked the lid open and put it to his ear.

'Grissom?'

'Greg, Sara's been taken ill so we can't meet you there.'

There was something strange in the older mans voice a tenseness that it didn't usually process.

'Is she okay? Where are you?'

'I'm at the hospital, the nurse said that she's going to be fine.'

'What happened?'

Greg heard Grissom sigh on the other end of the phone.

'Sara was interviewing a suspect and was… attacked isn't the right word, she was drugged.'

'What suspect?'

'From another case his name is Samson Richardson.'

'He drugged her?'

'Yes, she went in just to do a basic interview and he put something in her coffee.'

'That suggests his guilty or hiding something.'

'I'm pretty sure his guilty, he was.' There was a long pause Greg had never heard Grissom sound so… old.

'He was about to kill her.'

* * *

Gil Grissom tried to say the words; it was a difficult concept to accept.

'He was about to kill her.'

He removed his glasses and held the bridge of his nose. He had to say it, he just had to voice his deepest concerns, and he didn't care who he was saying it to he just had to say it.

'If I had arrived a few seconds later she'd be dead.'

There was silence on the other side of the line.

'God Grissom, what happened?'

'We won't know until she wakes up anyway I'm sorry that we're not there.'

'Don't worry about it, I just hope Sara's okay.'

Grissom sighed. 'Oh god so do I.' He thought.

'What about the wedding?' Greg asked.

'I'll ask her, the nurse said she'd feel better in a day or two but she may want to leave it a few more weeks.'

'Yeah.'

Grissom was suddenly struck by a thought.

'Greg could you do me a favour, it'd take up a few hours of your time so…'

'Yeah of course.'

'I agreed to see the caterers and I want to keep hold of them as finding another company would be near impossible. Is it possible for you to go? We want the five course veggie menu.'

'Yeah what's the address?'

* * *

Pale, her skin was so pale, a beautiful white. Translucent. There was a small red rim around her eyes where the small veins had broken. He dark hair spread out on the white sheets in a messy halo like he'd seen it do so many times before. His chest felt tight at the sight of her. He listened to her shallow breathing, in out, in out the slow pace was so unnatural. As the minutes went by the breathing became slowly faster and deeper until she stirred. Grissom reached over to take her hand in his, the skin was soft and warm as always. Her eyelids fluttered and so did his heart, when her eyes finally opened Grissom felt the first tear in months fall from his eyes.

'Hey.' He said softly to her, bending so that his face was nearer to hers. She blinked a couple of times and looked around disorientated.

'It's okay hunny, you're in the hospital.' Sara's eyes widened.

'But your okay.' He assured her. 'You were just sleeping off some drugs.'

She looked slightly surprised but understanding soon dawned on her face.

'Samson?' She croaked.

Grissom nodded.

'How do you feel?'

'Like I've been hit on the head with a block of granite.' She smiled weakly her voice stronger now. Grissom squeezed her hand.

I think.' She coughed and Grissom handed her a glass of water from the little side table. She took a grateful gulp her lips shined with the moisture and Grissom found himself wanting to kiss her and hold her tight to him.

'I think I remember everything, I remember passing out, you were at the door, I called to you.'

The case was the last thing Grissom wanted to talk about, but if it helped Sara get her head straightened out he couldn't change the subject.

'Do you remember anything off your interview with Samson?'

Sara was silent for a few moments, Grissom could sense a certain sadness in her, he suddenly realised that this case had affected her more than he thought.

'He killed them, he killed them all Georgina, Annie, and Jennifer.'

'He told you that, in plain terms?'

Sara nodded tiredly.

'Okay hunny, you look tired, perhaps you should try to get a little sleep.'

'I'm fine, I just, my heads just a little, blurry I guess.'

He squeezed her hand again, 'Get some sleep.' He said again.

Sara's eyes stared up at him 'don't leave me.' She barely whispered.

'Never.'

Not where I was going to end it but some research has to be done for the next part, expected in the first week of the New Year.


End file.
